Stay out of Mandy's room!
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: Grim why didn't you tell Billy to stay out of Mandy's room?


Billy felt like some waffles. So he was gonna take grim to Mandy's to see if she has some waffles.

"GRRRRRIIIMMMM HEY GRRIIIMM" Billy shouted

"What is it Mon?" He asked irritably.

"Let's go to Mandy's house" Billy said.

"Why; Do you want to see you little girlfriend, Mon?" Grim teased. Billy's face reddened. He immediately retaliated with "She's not my girlfriend, I want some waffles let's go" He said in a hurry. Grim chuckled. They walked over to Mandy's house grim knocked on the door. Billy just opened to door and walked in. He walked into upstairs shouting "MAAAANNNNDDDDYYY, MAAaaaNNNnnDDyyy". Grim walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge.

It read:

_Grim, yes I know you're in my house and you're reading this because Billy can't read. I had important business to take care of so I'm not home. Do whatever you want I really don't care but if you go in my room I'll kill you. Got it bag of bones?_

_-Mandy_

Grim shrugged at the note and threw it away. While he sat down on the couch. Meanwhile, Billy, not knowing about the note ran upstairs to greet Mandy. He walked in when he saw a crumpled heap on the ground. Billy looked and picked up the crumpled heap. It was frilly and lacy and small. It was… It was… It was… Mandy's panties. It had a little pink bow on the front and it was black with pink edges. On the back there was a thin line literally no one could have any butt coverage wearing those. Billy's first instinct was to drop the panties and run screaming, but his male teenage boyness encouraged him to keep holding them. He couldn't believe anyone would actually wear those. A blush crept up on his face slowly and a smile came to his face. Mandy… wore a girly thong! Quickly Billy shoved the panties in his pocket and ran back downstairs. Grim watched Billy run downstairs and noticed something dangling out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Grim asked pointing to the thing dangling out of his pocket.

Billy face reddened "Nothing!" He said all to quickly. Grim looked at him suspiciously and ever so quickly he reached into his pocket and yanked out the suspicious item. Grim's eyes immediately widened and he was utterly speechless. He was barely holding the lacy garments with two fingers. Billy stuttered and tripped over his words. His face was red.

"Billy, why do you have this in your pocket?" Grim asked calmly.

"Well er you see I went upstairs to look for Mandy" he paused, then he continued "I saw this in the floor and er well you see I um I thought I should do her laundry for her" Billy said. He thanked his brain for coming up with such a clever excuse. Grim looked at him unbelievingly. Though, Grim was once a teenage boy so he understood the position Billy was in. He couldn't believe Mandy wore something so… so risqué. There was a knock at the door. It was Mandy! Grim threw the panties at Billy who threw them back to Grim and they kept throwing them at eachother until Mandy yelled to open the door. Billy shoved them in his pocket and Grim opened the door. Mandy came inside her house with an agitated expression on her face.

"Took you long enough bone head" She said.

Billy had a suspicious grin on his face. Mandy wondered what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with you stupid?" Mandy asked accusingly

"Me? Nothing's wrong with me! Nothing at all! Why would something be wrong with me? I'm fine!" Billy half said half shouted. Mandy eyed him suspiciously. She walked up to him there face inches apart. Billy could see every detail on her face and feel her breath. Mandy glared at him.

"Listen Billy, if you're lying I will know, because whatever you're hiding right now I'll find out so you might as well come clean. I know people, people in high places, people that would be happy to break your legs for a fee of course." Mandy said dangerously low. Her long blonde hair smelled like vanilla. Billy decided to tease her.

"Jeez Mandy why are you so close to me? If you wanted to kiss me just say so." Said Billy smirking. Grim tried and failed to stifle a laugh. There were to sounds heard after that. An 'oof' from Mandy hitting Billy and a thud from billy hitting the floor.


End file.
